


The song we know

by Shadowdianne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And perhaps is the way she wants to kiss Regina... or the fact that the former queen is in no way like Hook, neither she is like Robin. Because that's what everything is about, isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The song we know

“You were wrong”

Regina didn’t turn but the way she seemed to tilt her head to one side was enough for Emma to know she had been heard. The thud of the door behind her echoed on the street as she approached her. The road was bathed in the weak lights of the lampposts, the reddish glow they created making Emma narrow her eyes as she exited her parent’s apartment, a dry breeze playing with her hair as she approached the silent silhouette of that particular brunette, her profile outlined in the night that seemed to cover underworld’s Storybrooke like a veil.

Night that had just began but in that Storybrooke that did mean that an already overcrowded reunion of shadows and dark whispers Emma did her best to ignore were already growing on the dark alleys and corners of the town. Positioning herself next to Regina she casted a quick glance at her back where the not quite so well half closed door that led to the apartment’s main door seemed to wait for the two of them.

“May I ask you on what I was wrong?” The brunette asked, the slightly infection of her tone giving Emma the suspicion the older woman knew exactly what she was exactly talking about.

“Before, when we were at Granny’s” She decided to answer, starting to fiddle with her fingers when Regina remained silent. There was a ghost of recognition though, on the way the older woman’s breath seemed to itch and so Emma kept talking, her voice being swallowed up by those shadows that only seemed to move and shift from one corner to another “About Ho… Killian, you were wrong”

Regina didn’t turn but Emma still could see the corners of her lips fighting to repress a smirk. Or perhaps a sigh considering the way the other woman’s chest heaved, the black coat she wore moving alongside with it.

“You said him and you weren’t so different” Emma continued and she bit her bottom lip before continuing, ignoring how far she would be able to push before being silenced. The breeze only seemed to grow around the two of them as she waited and as silence fell heavy on her shoulders she squared them, green eyes glinting on her face as she took another step towards Regina, their shoulders almost touching. “I think you were wrong”

“Emma”

It was a warning, one Emma wasn’t sure she wanted to follow. Licking her lips once again the blonde eyed her hands where the ring the pirate had given her rested. She couldn’t remember when she had picked it up from her neck  but she let the thing drop from her hands, as if it burned her. The clicking sound against the pavement made Regina’s head to tilt once again, her pupils eyeing the now carefully-avoiding blonde whose own eyes were set on the ring, the glinting twinkle it gave making Emma to close her hands into fists.

“I think you were wrong” She repeated and as she turned to look fully at Regina she now could distinguish the sigh that came from the older woman’s chest. “You are different”

“Different?”

As much as Regina had tried to keep her indifference the way her eyes mellowed betrayed her acts. Emma found herself smiling at a now confused-looking Regina who did her best to mask those feelings, the way her lips parted, ready to ask a question enough for the younger woman who kept talking, hands now resting limply at her sides.

“You are different than him, better”

The quiet admission made Regina scoff, the breeze now playing between both of them, carrying with it the smell of forest and fire, combination the blonde felt uneasy with for a second before she let it go.

“I’m a queen, of course I’m better than a mere pirate”

The words were uttered in defiance, one that strangely made Emma more at ease than the conversation and company she had been having ever since the little group decided to crammed up in the apartment.

“That’s not what I meant” She answered back and as her smile disappeared so did Regina’s apparent nonchalance.

“Emma” She repeated once again, this time her voice holding an urgency Emma was sure she would ignore.

“You are no like him, you know it”

And yes, Emma knew Regina knew it. It was a discussion they never talked about but they still knew it. Like the fact Emma didn’t like Robin.

“It was a necessary piece of information for you to made up your mind” Regina replied and this time her voice was acerbic, the calmness and stillnes gone from her voice. Her eyes were fiery when she met with Emma’s own gaze and for a second a halo of flames seems to surround those words, the fire licking Emma’s cheeks as she tried to finds words to answer the older woman’s response.

“Regina”

And there she went, the brunette’s name, a warning she herself had disobeyed when Regina had used it. The brunette, as much as herself, didn’t seem to be listening to it.

“You needed…”

“Needed to believe what, Regina?”

It was a far louder accusation than the one Emma had been thinking about but the way Regina sighed and looked at her side, eluding her own gaze was enough.

“You don’t like him” She continued and this time she even smiled at Regina’s raised brow, the only admission she probably was going to get.

“He tried to kill our son” The former queen answered and Emma nodded slowly, the words she had been using to defend Hook’s acts now lying flat against her tongue. “He tried to kill us all. And yet...”

“Yet we are here” Emma finished for her and the two of them quietened down, knowing there was no point on keep talking, the fact they were fighting against Hades unavoidable enough.

“When I went to see my mother” Regina finally said after a long moment of silence, her lips curling in what seemed to be a sad smile and the younger woman raised her hand, touching the brunette shoulder briefly, her fingertips burning on where she laid them. “She said to me that I could escape Hades clutches with both my son and my thief”

The smile that followed that admission made Emma open her mouth, sensing the change on Regina’s body, a sense of defeat she could still not see. “The thing is that when I heard those words the first thing I thought was, who?”

“I’m in no way like him” Emma replied curtly and she clenched her jaw when she heard Regina’s quiet laugh, the brunette shoulders trembling against the night’s sky.

For a second the green-eyed woman desired to be able to close her eyes and keep that second, the moment far too fast for her liking. The feeling of burning it felt behind choking her words as she spoke again.

“I’m not like him”

Regina looked at her, her eyes filled with a tired understanding Emma found herself wishing to be able to touch. “But we still think about it, don’t we?”

And Emma knew Regina was right; they played with the possibility. And even if Hook was nothing like Regina and Emma was nothing like Hood the fourth of them had once central, pivotal explanation. One that seemed to creak and protest even more since Hell’s doors had been crossed.

“This…” Emma started, but Regina cut her words, her tone lowering until becoming a purr, one the blonde had passed too long since she had heard it.

“Is not what you wanted?”

And the answer to that was something Emma found herself unable to say.

“Emma?”

The blonde eyed the still resting ring between her feet, the breeze now colder as it caressed her cheeks while she tried to look back at Regina’s smoldering eyes.

Which she managed to do, although it required far more time she would have wanted.

“I would have said this was going to be different”

_“We would be different”_

Regina seemed to deflate at that and yet the way she still looked at Emma made the blonde look at her lips, the need of kissing them growing at an alarming rate.

_We are very much alike._

The blonde shook her head, the mere memory of the words ridiculous at that point.

“I’m not like Robin and you are not like Hook” She repeated and the words felt vacant and useless, a touch of resentment on them, a feeling that could be masked with jealousy yet she knew it wasn’t. The back of her throat felt heavy, as well as her tongue, as if magic was scribbling by its own on her skin, one last warning perhaps she was happy to oblige if that meant to be able to forget.

Yet neither her nor Regina played by the rules.

“We still wish we were”

It was murmured, a mere soft whisper Emma could have pretended to not have heard. However she kept silent and waited.

“I think you could do better than a pirate” The brunette added in a deflective tone.

“And who that is, you?”

Regina smiled sadly at that and shrugged, a careful movement that made Emma look at the ring again, the overbearing presence of it choking her ever so slowly. She closed her eyes and kicked the object, a few meters, but enough for it to sound against the pavement, the ricocheting sound making Regina to look at it.

“Yes” She finally answered

Emma closed her eyes.

“But you know that” The former queen continued.

She did. Of course she did. In the same way she knew Robin couldn’t be compared to her.

“We both know that” She admitted somberly and a part of her wondered what could be like to be able to kiss Regina as much as she wanted to.

She sighed and turned, approaching to the door which echoed at her back, the night, shadows and dark whispers left behind, as well as Regina’s pupils, pupils that seemed to know much more than Emma was ready to confront.

Yet, she knew.


End file.
